monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sweet 1600
right|100px Sweet 1600 – linia lalek Monster High. Jest ona poświęcona imprezie urodzinowej Draculaury z okazji jej 1600-tnych urodzin. Pierwsze lalki z serii zostały wydane w listopadzie 2011. W serii pojawia się Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Clawd Wolf i nowa postać – C.A. Cupid. Do zakupienia jest również dostępne auto, które dziewczyna dostała na urodziny. Lalki Draculaura Draculaura_S1600_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_S1600_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9189 Włosy Draculaury upiętego są w wielkiego koka w stylu Amy Winehouse. Grzywka dziewczyny jest skierowana ku środkowi. Na głowie lalki widnieje różowy diadem z wieloma serduszkami. Oprócz tego, we włosach Draculaury widnieje wiele różowych nitek. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę w kształcie bombki. Ozdobiona jest ona licznymi różowymi sercami. W pasie przepasana jest różową wstążką z kokardą. Na piersiach lalki widnieje serce z białej koronki.Z tego samego materiału jest wykonany także kołnierz ubrania. Do niego przyczepiona jest czarna broszka z nietoperzem. Dół sukienki również jest ozdobiony białą koronką, a oprócz tego - różowymi kokardami i różową podszewką. Buty Draculaury są różowo-białe. Wyposażone są one w koturn, z którego "spływa" czarny lukier. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są długimi, różowymi kolczykami. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowa torebka w kształcie ust z kłami, różowy tort, kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, różowy klucz oraz drugie ubranie. Jest to czarna tunika ozdobiona różowo-czarną falbanką przy kołnierzu, do której doczepiona jest kokarda o podobnym wzorze. Frankie Stein Frankie_S1600_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_S1600_art2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9190 Włosy Frankie ozdobione są srebrnymi nićmi. Oprócz tego są spięte w kucyk z kokiem. Grzywka dziewczyny jest na prawej stronie. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią czarne kolczyki w kształcie prostokąta i ze srebrnymi szwami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską sukienką "bombkę". Ma ona dużo fałdów i wzór w białą i czerwoną kratkę. Spod niej wystaje czarny gorset i siateczka. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieją trzy czarne bransoletki w kształcie koła, a na drugim – cztery. Buty na obcasie lalki są niebiesko-czarne. Ozdobione są ona srebrnymi szwami. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna torebka w kształcie błyskawicy i z niebieską rączką, kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, niebieski klucz oraz druga sukienka - czarna, na ramiączkach. Jest ona ozdobiona srebrną kratką. Oprócz tego, pod piersiami przepasana jest paskiem w różowo-czarną kratkę, na którym widnieje biała kokardka. Clawdeen Wolf Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9191 clawdeen-wolf1.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_S1600_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9191 Clawdeen jest ubrana w elegancką, białą koszulę z muszką oraz w krótką, czarną marynarkę. Ozdobione wzorem z "panterki" fioletowe spodnie dziewczyny sięgają jej łydki. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czarnym paskiem z klamerką w kształcie księżyca. Buty lalki są czarne, ze złotą podeszwą i ciekawym obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Na dłoniach ma liliowe rękawiczki. Włosy wilczycy są długie i gęste. Ma w nich fioletowe pasemka. Grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Do pudełka dołączona jest kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, fioletowy klucz oraz drugie ubranko. Jest to sukienka podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza jest czarna, z bufiastymi rękawkami i koronką przy kołnierzu. Druga zaś jest prosta, ozdobiona fioletowymi i czarnymi paskami. Clawd Wolf S1600_Clawd.jpg|Lalka Clawd_Wolf_S1600_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: X9192 Clawd ma na sobie czarną koszulę z kołnierzem, spod którego wystaje turkusowy krawat. Na koszuli, lalka założoną ma zieloną marynarkę z brązowymi akcentami. Spodnie-rurki chłopaka są koloru czarnego. Widnieją na nich złote pasy. Oprócz tego, ozdobione są one pasem ze złotą klamrą. Wysokie buty Clawda są srebrne, z żółtymi elementami. Włosy lalki mają turkusowe pasemka. W pudełku znajduje się również czarno-biały strój dla Draculaury, różowy naszyjnik w czarnym pudełku, czarna szczotka, kartka z życzeniami oraz niebieski klucz. C.A. Cupid C.A._Cupid.jpg|Lalka RCA_cupid_a.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X3799 C.A. ma na sobie różowo-biało-czarną sukienkę bez ramiączek. Jej góra jest różowa. Sukienka w połowie przepasana jest czarnym pasem, który łączy się z szalami zastępującymi ramiączka. Dół sukienki jest biały. Przechodzi on stopniowo w kolor różowy. Na samym dole sukienki widnieją znaki przypominające serca. C.A. nosi białe kolczyki. Prawy jest w kształcie strzały, a lewy w kształcie łuku. Na prawym ramieniu dziewczyna nosi kuszę, w środku której znajduje się długa różowa strzała. Buty potworki na wysokim obcasie zawierają czarne podeszwy, które utrzymuje łańcuch białych i różowych serc. W lewym bucie obcas ma kształt białej strzały z różowym grotem. Różowa torebka lalki jest w kształcie serca. Wyposażona jest ona w dwie różowe zakrzywione strzały. Draculaura z Roadsterem DRACULAURA-Doll-+-Roadster-Giftset-JCP.jpg|Lalka z Roadsterem Draculaura_with_car.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4518 Draculaura ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę. Ozdobiona jest ona różową siateczką, która wykańcza ubranie oraz je rozpoczyna. Na górnej widnieje różowa mucha. Buty dziewczyny są różowe. Mają one kuliste obcasy. Włosy lalki są krótkie, sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Są również pokręcone. Na głowie Draculaury widnieją różowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne w kształcie kokardy. Akcesoria Roadster Roadster.jpg * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X0592 Roadster prawdopodobnie jest jednym z modeli Roll's Royca. Auto jest czarne i ozdobione różowymi elementami. Długa maska samochodu ozdobiona jest wyrzeźbionymi pajęczynami i różowym pasem zakończonym sercem. Pod nią znajduje się zderzak z różowymi kratkami, i różowym znaczkiem pojazdu - skrzydlatym gargulcem. Reflektory Roadstera są koloru malinowego. Widnieje na nich pajęczy wzorek. Boki auta również przyozdobione są takimi wzorami, a także różowym pasem. Tył pojazdu zdobią spiczaste, różowe światła. Szyba samochodu jest różowa i prześwitująca. Utrzymują ją rzeźbienia przypominające skrzydła nietoperza. Do czarnej deski rozdzielczej przymocowana jest różowa kierownica. Za nią, znajdują się dwa różowe fotele ozdobione sercami ze skrzydłami nietoperza. Koła auta są koloru czarnego. Ciekawostki * Na podstawie serii został wydany film Upiorna siła Miłości. * Na wspólnym oficjalnym arcie pojawiają się Cleo, Holt, Deuce, Lagoona i Ghoulia. Mumia ma na sobie identyczny strój jak w serii 'Ghouls Rule', syn pana Hyde'a strój z serii 'Basic', a syn Gorgony ma ubrania z serii 'Dawn of the Dance'. Lagoona i Ghoulia mają niepowtarzalne ubrania - możliwe, że ich lalki miały być wydane w ramach serii. * Została również wydana gra o nazwie "Sweet 1600" dostępna na iPhona i iPada. Dostęp do niej umożliwiają kluczyki dołączone do lalek. * Draculaura w filmie "Upiorna siła Miłości" ma białe, koronkowe rękawiczki, a na arcie i lalce nie. Galeria Draculaura_S1600_doll.jpg Draculaura_S1600_art.jpg Frankie_S1600_doll.jpg Frankie S1600 art2.jpg Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9191 clawdeen-wolf1.jpg Clawdeen S1600 art.jpg S1600_Clawd.jpg Clawd Wolf S1600 art.jpg C.A._Cupid.jpg CA art.jpg Roadster.jpg DRACULAURA-Doll-+-Roadster-Giftset-JCP.jpg Draculaura_with_car.jpg en:Sweet 1600 (doll assortment) Kategoria:Linia lalek Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:C.A. Cupid Kategoria:Sweet 1600